The refrigerating unit in travel trailers is usually one of four types; an ice chest, a gas-fired absorption type; an electrically heated absorption type; or an electric compressor type that operates in the same manner as a household refrigerator.
The ice chest is not in use very much any more because the ice melts in time and the water thus created must be drained. Further, it is impossible to freeze food or keep it frozen in an ice chest.
The electrically heated absorption type is similar to the gas-fired type except that an electric heating element produces the heat, and it is not too popular because it, like the electric compressor type, requires a 120 volt source of electricity and this is found only in trailer parks. The Norcold Division of Stolle Corporation produces a refrigerator that will operate on LP gas or 120 volt AC power, or 12 volt DC power, the latter for holding temperature while on the road.
However, the gas-fired absorption type refrigerator is the most popular type for travel trailers. It operates off the propane gas system that also operates the gas lights, the stove and oven, and the gas hot-water heater. It is compact, clean and quiet, and works very efficiently. The system uses gravity to operate, thus eliminating the need for any compressors, expansion valves or capillary tubes, but this means that it is essential for the refrigerator to be level; otherwise the flow of refrigerant will be restricted and the unit will not cool. The above-mentioned Norcold refrigerator has an off-level tolerance of 3.degree. side-to-side and 6.degree. front-to-back, but road and trailer park conditions frequently cause the trailer to tilt in excess of such tolerances.
My invention makes it possible to support a refrigerator in such manner that the latter will always seek a level condition. The reason for a level requirement for a gas-fired absorption type refrigerator has been given above, but it is equally important to maintain any other type refrigerator level so that food contained therein does not pile up at one side, or spill. A level requirement for a stove would be of equal importance in order to cook properly.
In carrying out my invention, the appliance either has a built-in leveling device, or the device may come in kit form to be applied to existing appliances. Since the invention has greatest application to refrigerators (particularly of the gas-fired type) the invention will henceforth be described in that environment.
My leveling device comprises a universal support from which the refrigerator is suspended, whereby the weight of the refrigerator will always urge the refrigerator to level condition. Dash pots are used to dampen shifting movement of the refrigerator to a gentle manner.